


Eternity: The Seventh Stone

by Jani627



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, But before Age of Ultron, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Eternity Stone - Freeform, Fluff, He's the Seventh Stone, Infinity Stone Tony, M/M, Not Natasha Frinedly, Not Steve Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Super Powerful Tony, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Time Travel mess with my head, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, UN loves him, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani627/pseuds/Jani627
Summary: When Tony wakes up in the past after taking a Vibranium Shield to his chest, He vows to change things and to make sure that he never made the same mistakes again. He makes a better team to fight the threat he knows is over the horizon. And this time he would be ready.or Tony Time travel and makes things better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, Tony Stark & Clint Barton, Tony Stark & SHIELD Agents & Staff, Tony Stark & SI Employees, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Tony Stark & Thor, Tony Stark & Venom & Eddie Brock, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 279





	1. In the Past

Tony stared at the shield resting near him. He had been for few hours now. He had tried to repair the helmet to send some kind of signal to anyone, but it had all been proven useless since he didn't have any tools necessary for it. After that, he tried to get up into a sitting position. He somehow managed to do it, but it was fucking hard with a dead metal suit of armor around you.

The first thing that came to his mind after that was the betrayal he suffered from his supposed teammate and friend. Ste- _Rogers_ had always told him that there were no secrets between teammates. But he had kept something that was important to Tony a secret. Now Tony had time to think he was not angry at Barnes, no. He was angry at Rogers, and the team. If Rogers can fucking listen for five minutes, then Tony could have explained about the accords to them. But no, he had go and assume that they were from governments with agendas. Tony can accept that they were not the best, but he could have changed them if they had agreed to work with them. Tony let out a frustrated sigh and looked towards the shield again.

After the initial hurt that made his heart ache from the betrayal came the anger, blinding rage that filled him. It was towards not only Rogers but all his teammates. He went through all the times he had been with them. All the movie nights they had without him, all the team bonding time that he was not invited to, but overall, when they needed new tech or weapons, they all came to him. They always demanded that he made them gadgets. Even when he was busy with making new inventions for SI, he had to make their weapons, armors and all the other tech-involved things. And then, with a startling realization came and hit him like a bus. He was only their sugar daddy. He gave them everything they wanted, but they never showed any gratitude towards him, not even a simple thanks. And at that moment, he swore that he would never ever again be like that. He was Tony Fucking Stark, he's not going to cry over some people who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was going to make everything right. But he's not going to be the one to take all the responsibility to things that his ex-team mates did. He was going to make everything he did wrong right.

But first, he had to get out of there. He couldn't do anything if he die in a abandoned HYDRA bunker. That was when Tony felt that he was shivering. He tried to lift his arm but it felt like a dead weight was attached to it. His ribs and chest also hurt like hell. He looked up and saw that it was getting late. Tony thought about all of his options. But he wasn't able to come up with anything. He slowly felt darkness bleeding in to the edge of his vision. Tony closed his eyes in resignation and let the cold and the darkness consume him. His only regret was not being able to right his wrongs doings.

**ooOOoo**

“Sir? Are you alright?” JARVIS asked worried. His creator, father had lost consciousness without warning and his scans showed that while this is indeed his creator, his biology had changed drastically. It was closer to a Asgardian but at the same time it was not. It worried JARVIS, so he continued to run scan after scan to see what had happened. All the age lines had disappeared leaving only a twenty years looking Tony Stark. All the scars he had collected from Afghanistan and Avengers battles had vanished.

Tony’s eyes snapped opened hearing that voice. The voice he had missed so much. The voice he had cried over. But before he could do anything memories started to flash before his eyes.

_It was nowhere, but it was everywhere at the same time. Death sighed as she made her way through the glistening hallways of Castle of Eternity. It has been only 2 hundred thousand years since the creation of universe. And now all the effort that had been put in to creating the universe by all the entities are close to being destroyed because of the Fate, the final entity that came to existence. Fate had been jealous the moment she came to the Castle of Eternity because she was the youngest in a sense of them all. Death had been the second eldest with Life as the eldest of them all. Magic was the third eldest with Mischief and Chaos being the fourth and fifth but they had equal standing since they were created at the same time hence being the only twins in their circle of entities. Fate was created after Magic had a argument with Life about the beings having powers. Life had argued that they already was strong enough with their strength and long life time while Magic wanted to give them powers. Hence Fate came to be. Fate was created to create a some sort of control within the universe. It had started innocently enough. Fate would weave the path of every being but the beings would have the freedom to choose their path as they live their life. But Entities would make sure the beings were in a controlled path that would not cause any harm to the universe as a whole. Time was the entity that was silent and observed. He didn’t get involved in the process but would give advice when it was needed as he was only a little younger than Life herself._

_But now Time had seen the future of the universe. Sure it will be long time-billions of years later- until the future he saw become reality. But still he had seen it clearly without any glitches or obstacle. That only meant one thing. Fate had set the path to the universe without a choice to the living. Sure she had done that before but only on individuals and not to the universe as a whole. And the path she had made was disturbing to say the least._

_Death was brought out of her musings when she realized that she was in front of the doors to the council room as they liked to call it. She entered the room and found all of the other entities were already present and quickly took a seat next to Life._

_“Death glad you made it.” Life said with a soft smile. Life was a beautiful entity. She had long honey brown hair with flowers woven in and out of its intricately braided hair with soft tan skin. He was wearing a white dress that flowed freely. Death nodded with a smile and looked around the table at the other entities. Mischief and Chaos looked the same with bright blue hair and purple eyes with pale skin. They were wearing a white tunic top and leather pants. Clothes they found fascinating from the Asgardian culture. Magic had Golden hair and fair skin with golden eyes and she wore a blue dress with diamonds adorning the gold embroidery that weaved through out her dress. Time liked to wear like a gentlemen from the future Midgard and wore black slacks with a emerald shirt that matched his black hair and emerald eyes. Death herself preferred much more simpler outfits and wore a black dress with her black hair down and her black eyes were outlined with mascara brought to her by time from the future Midgard._

_“Now as Time had informed us Fate has plans for future of universe. Time can you inform our brothers and sisters with what you had seen?”_

_“Of course Life. Fate plan on making a Titan that will be born in near future fall in love with Death. And as a courting gift he will sort out the Infinity Stones and kill half of the universe with a snap of his fingers. There will be protectors to try and stop him, but they will not be enough. They are powerful but this Titan will be much more powerful than them. And Fate plan on breaking the trust of the one powerful enough to stop the Titan by his closest friends so he will be disheartened in his attempts to take precautions stop the Titan before he comes.” Time explain the amount of information he could giveaway about the future and everyone fell into a deep silence as they processed the information and thought of ways to stop this cruel Fate._

_Death looked up as she got a idea and cleared her throat to get the others attention._

_“I have an idea.”_

_“What is it?” Magic asked eagerly as Death had the best ideas out of them._

_“We could give life to a protector for the universe. We do what we can. But it’s not enough as we can see. We need someone who can protect the universe without looking for something to gain. Someone who will know the price of sacrifice and the value of life.”_

_“But how can we give life to something like that?” Time questioned Death even though he saw the appeal of having someone powerful enough to protect the universe._

_“That person who’s to be born to fight the Titan. Will he be pure enough to not succumb to the power and stop the Titan?”_

_“As you know Death I can’t give you a lot of information. But he will go through pain betrayal of loved ones. But he would have people standing behind him to catch him if he ever fall. He would receive love, hate, resentment and jealousy throughout his life. He have power the moment he is born and will use it to him gain but after he learns the hardship of life he use that power to protect his world. And in the end he will be the one to sacrifice their life to save the universe from the Titan.” Time said and a pleased smile made its way through to Death’s face._

_“He would be perfect then. I will need your help though. All of your help.” Death said while looking at each and every entity gathered. They all gave a smile in return and gave their assurance that they will help Death in her endeavor._

_Death closed her eyes and called forth the six Infinity stones to her. As a creator she had the power to call them to her in any moment. There was a bright light before the six stones appeared before them and Death opened her eyes._

_“What are we going to do with them Death?” Magic asked curiously looking at the stone._

_“We create a Seventh stone.” Death said with confidence as others looked shocked._

_“Seventh stone?”_

_“Yes Magic, a Seventh stone. A stone that will be more powerful than the all the Infinity stones combined. A stone with a conscious mind that we can merge with that mortal when the time comes.” Death said with conviction and others thought for a moment and after awhile one by one nodded their head in agreement._

_Magic stood without word and went to one of the crystal walls of the Castle of Eternity and placed her hand on it. When she extracted the her hand, a crystal stone was held in her hand and she came back to the table. At that moment they knew without a doubt that this Infinity stone will be the more powerful than any of the others and any cosmic entity to be ever exist since the stone itself was made out of the walls of Castle of Eternity._

_As Magic placed the crystal in the middle of the table each of the entities took a infinity stone in their hand. Death took the Soul stone while Life took the Space stone. Magic herself took the Power stone and Time took the stone that was dedicated to him. Mischief and Chaos took the Mind and Reality stones respectively. They all started to channel their power and own types of magic in to the stones held in their hands. All the infinity stones started to glow and started to pour their respective powers to the crystal they were directed. Crystal started to glow a whitish blue colour as it was fed with unadulterated power. After what felt like eternity the power feed to the crystal stopped as all the powers were transferred to the Crystal. After that Magic started to chant in an ancient language that was lost to all but the entities and the crystal shot strings of power to each of the entities present and started to feed on their knowledge. Knowledge that was cultivated throughout the eternity and was lost to the universe and powerful. After that was over they all looked down at the Crystal that was now the most powerful thing it the whole universe._

_“It’s done. Now let us await for the time.” Life declared as they smiled at each other satisfied with their work._

_ooOOoo_

_As the time went they learned that the Seventh stone- which they had named the Eternity stone- is self aware. It projected feelings and seemed to learn anything that was found it the universe the moment it was discovered no matter where in the universe it was. Sometimes it was multiverse and/or another dimension. And with that beings all over the universe started to learn about the Eternity stone. It was rumors mostly since no one had seen it. But still tried to search for it. One of those who sought the unending power of the Eternity stone is Odin All father. The ruler of Asgard._

_After billions of years later the day all of the Cosmic entities had been waiting came. Time had stormed the halls of the Castle to gather the others as it was time to merge the Eternity stone with the mortal beings soul._

_They all gathered to say their farewell to the stone they had created. Death took hold of the stone and the soul that was created by Death. It was a pure soul that was not tainted by any past life. Death merged the stone and the soul together and the bright blue soul turned a light electric blue color as the stone merged as gave the soul all it knew. Once it was done stone and the soul was not two but one. After that Death handed the soul to Life who sent the soul away to the life that was created inside the womb of a mortal mother. As soon as the soul entered the fetus it gave a bright light as it settle down._

_After 9 months in Midgardian time Eternity stone was born in to the world. But not as a stone but as a human baby. Anthony Edward Stark came to life with his heritage hidden until the right time for it to be awaken or until he unlock his heritage while Life, Death, Time, Magic, Mischief and Chaos watched over with proud smiles._

He gasped as he came out of that memory with billions years of knowledge. He let his mind process everything that had happened and through it all, a voice reached him.

“-ir? Sir?”

“J?” Tony finally asked barely containing tears that gathered after hearing JARVIS’ voice.

“Yes Sir? Are you okay?” Tony had to smile hearing the worry in his baby boy’s voice. He let out a sob and completely broke down. Something he had not been able to do before. It didn’t matter to him that he had become one of the most powerful beings in the universe, hearing the voice of his son’s is enough to fill the hole that had been left open after JARVIS was sacrificed to make Vision. Suddenly he felt a connection. It was trying to reach out to him. Another presence in his mind. It felt familiar. JARVIS. He sent all the memories of what had happened during the years without JARVIS through the link. He was still crying as he leaned against his work bench.

“Oh god JARVIS.” He said as he tried to wipe away the tears that continued to flow down.

“I’m here, sir. And I’m never going to leave you again.” JARVIS said with such strong conviction. He would never let his father suffer the way he had again. He didn’t know when those had happened. But if he had to guess, His father had traveled back in time. That would explain some of the memories there.

“I know J, I know.” Tony said and shakily got up and sat down on the bench.

“So J? How are you here? I thought you died, dear god! I thought that I lost you forever.” He said as he ran a hand over his face.

“I think that you may have time traveled sir. It is the only conclusion I could come up with at the moment.” JARVIS said and Tony’s whole mind came to a screeching halt. Time travel? But that would make some kind of paradox if he was to meet his past self. But since JARVIS sounded so worried when he talked to him, his body had not traveled to the past. Since there was no other Tony around him. It was like his soul? Mind? had traveled back. It would explain why he had his memories but not the pain of injures he had suffered from the fights.

In fact he felt so good. After years of living with constant pain, it felt good to have no pain what so ever. He felt powerful too. He could feel the magic- he somehow knew it was his magic- thrumming through his veins and he knew that he could do anything he wanted. He concentrated hard and conjured a mirror. He felt his magic flowing through his arm down towards his hand and out to the air and collect air particles and compress together and make a mirror out of nothing.

Tony stared at his twenty year old face in shock. He had expected to lose some wrinkles and age lines but to revert back to his twenty year old appearance was not something he had expected. He removed the t-shirt he was wearing to reveal unmarred and scar free skin. He had a nicely toned body with muscles. He was sure that he had a body to rival Captain America. Thor was sure to have more muscles than him. Thor was impressive for a young godling. Tony stopped short at that and let a surprised laugh out. Now that he thought about it, he was older than Thor. Heck he was older than Earth, even the nine realms were younger than him. He would have been shocked by that but as his memories as a Infinity stone had merged with his mortal life and after everything he had been through, it didn’t faze him as much. Hell it didn’t even surprise him.

He returned his attention back to the mirror and saw that his hair had gone a shade darker and flashed a plethora of colours when they caught light. His eyes was the same Amber brown but his pupil looked like a night sky with stars if looked closely. His goatee was thankfully there and it was also gone a shade darker.

He suddenly felt a weight on his back and looked towards the mirror again and was two beautiful wings sprouting from his back. They looked like they were trying to catch every beam of light that was passing by them. Feathers looked like they were made out of glass. And by the look of it Tony instantly knew that it was similar to the Bi-frost. He flexed them and realized how easy it was to manure them. Like any other limb he had. He wished for them to disappear and with a slight shimmer they disappeared from the view but Tony could feel the comforting weight of them in the back. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at the mirror and saw a tattoo that was like glass branded to his skin forming a replica of his wings.

**I think you have been spending a lot of time admiring yourself sir.** Came the amused voice through his mind. Tony smiled hearing the voice and looked at one of the computers that gave off a soft golden glow. JARVIS aura. It matched him. Gold aura meant he was being watched over by angels and is being mentored and guided. It matched him very well, because Tony would always watch over him and guide him and mentor him.

**Oh come on J! I look totally hot right now. Look at those abs**

**Yes well, I cannot exactly not see them sir.**

**Ah, such sass.** Tony stood with smile happy to talk with JARVIS again and left the lab after grabbing his t-shirt and throwing it on. Tony sat down on the couch as he thought about what to do now he was back in time with the knowledge of what was going happen in the future. If he was in the past, that means he could do something about the events that is going to happen. Now that he knew about how his so called teammates loyalty and had realized the way they treated him, he could actually do something about. He could make things right.

“J? Is Fury dead yet?”

“Yes sir, we had gotten the notice just few hours ago before you lost consciousness.” Tony smirked at that as he knew Fury was in fact not dead. He waved his hand and a cup of coffee floated to him and he took a sip before leaning back on his couch in the living room.

“Good, we got work to do. Go through the memories so you could get a idea about what we got to do. Then start the fabrication of Iron Legion and be on alert. The moment Natashalie bump the data in to the internet, send the Iron Legion to extract agents in missions. Make it sure that its’ covert and start encoding the files minus HYDRA ones while extracting the agents. Have all SI employees from the nearest SI offices to get the families of compromised agents to safe houses.”

“of course sir” And as soon as Tony had given instruction JARVIS started the fabrication machines and started the mass production of Iron Legion. He also sent emails to SI department heads to let them know about the situation. It was a good thing Tony made sure that all the SI workers were trustworthy and loyal. Well anyone who work in SI for more than two weeks are loyal. It’s a fact. All the SI staff knew the real Tony Stark and was very loyal to Tony. And Tony knew it, how? Magic. No like seriously, magic.

As JARVIS worked on that Tony hacked into the communication line of the agents on undercover missions and sent them messages ordering them to back out from the missions and giving them extraction points.

Next few hours were tense. JARVIS and Tony were full on alert and the moment they got the news about how the helicarriers had fallen out of the sky, they got ready. JARVIS detected the first massive file and they both got to work on encoding the data. JARVIS deployed the finished Iron Legionnaires and piloted them to get the compromised agents and agents who had been able to escape to the extraction points. Tony continues to encode all the data while leaving the HYDRA files alone. It would have been a hard task but between Tony and JARVIS, it was like taking a walk through the park.


	2. SI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Cheers!!

The moment SI department heads all over the world received the email from Tony, they all knew that this was the most hardest mission their boss had ever given them. They had handled the backlash of him getting kidnapped and held hostage for three months like it’s nothing. Then he had gone and told the world about being Iron Man, they had hefted their shackles up and got to work. New York battle? Please! those were simple, Aliens? Hello SI here, they don’t get overwhelmed and they trusted their boss to know what he was doing. And if he ever tried to take over the world? They would gladly get on board for the ride. So when they were given instruction to go there and secure the families in the addressed they were given? They divided into teams and got to work.

Legal department was waiting for the call. Some had already taken their phones out to make calls. So when Tony Starks AI made the call, They all got to work. One team made dozen different identities. Hackers in legal, hacked and made them authentic. One team made believable background stories, while another team made proof to make those stories believable. SI employees got new family members in one night. Nieces, nephew, uncles, aunts, cousins, brothers, sisters and even mothers and fathers. It was busy night for the SI Legal. Good thing the extractions were covert or else they would have to make calls to clear the air with different countries about why Iron Legion amours were flying in their skies.

SI HRM department had never been a busy like it was at that moment. All the rescued agents were applying to work in SI. And it was a disaster. Papers were flying around the departments. All over the world phones rang here and there making calls and getting the correct new identities for the agents. Combat trained and field agents got hired to the security department while HR department itself got new employees. Legal department, PR department, Medical research department and all the other departments filled with new employees. Well it was good since SI needed more people to work. Or how else are they going to help their boss when it came to world domination?

**ooOOoo**

Agent Clara didn’t know what to make of the message that had came from the SHILED communication line. She was on the undercover operation which required her to cease all the communication with SHIELD. So when suddenly a message saying to back out of the mission, she was a little suspicious. But the line was a secure line so she made her way to the extraction point she was given.

She had been there for five minutes when another Agent came there.

“Agent Clara?” New Agent, a male asked her.

“Are you with the extraction team?” She asked and stood up from where she had been sitting on the fallen log.

“No, I was told come here and wait for extraction. I was on a undercover mission.” He said and they both sat down on the log to wait.

After few hours a sound came from the sky and they looked up expecting to see a quinjet. But what they saw surprised them. Two Iron Man amours landed next to them.

“Agent Clara, Agent Bret. I’m here to take you to a secure location.” A mechanical voice came from the suits. Both agents stepped forward but kept their guard up in case. But the Iron Legionnaires didn’t do anything other than holding each of them tightly and flew off.

Clara and Bret held tightly to the amours and let out a breath when they landed. They looked around and saw that they were taken to a SI building. They were escorted in by a flustered young man who wore a SI issued pass around his neck. Clara wondered why SI employees were in SHIELD business. Surely SHIELD wouldn’t disguise them as SI staff?

“Extraction 100 and 101. Success.” The young man said to a ear piece and turned to them. They were standing in a lobby which was a whirlwind of action. People were going here and there shouting at someone or another.

“Please can I know your names?” He asked them once he had gotten their attention back to him.

“Um I’m…” Clara hesitated for a second.

“Real name please.” He interrupted and Clara sighed to the fate.

“Clara Thompson.” Man hummed and looked at the tab he was holding and gave a sad smile after he found what he was looking for.

“Clara Thompson, undercover as Jessy Mar. Compromised. I’m sorry Ms. Thompson but you will have to get a new identity. Don’t worry here at SI we have everything ready. Just go over to that office and see whether any family members you had had been extracted and where they are. After that you can go there and choose a new identity for you with a back story. Please leave note if you have a family so later when everything had calmed down we can make new identities for them too. Then if you want you can apply for a job here at SI or you can leave. But we suggest you wait until everything calm down. If you want to call family or friends, please use a standard SI phone from the box over there. I’m sorry for everything.” He said and turned to Bret leaving Clara a little overwhelmed. Her cover was compromised. How SI knew, she didn’t know but she took a deep breath and went to the office SI employee had shown her.

There she typed her name in the Stark tab she was given by a woman wearing badge that said ‘clean water project’. Her family information popped up and she read through them and found that they were safe in a Stark Safe house in the States. She blew out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and entered the office that was giving new identities. All the people who worked gave her a sad smile and went back to Agents they were helping. Clara looked around and saw that there were many SHIELD Agents getting new identities. She also went to a free desk and the girl behind the desk gave her a list of new names while saying her to sit. Clara sat down and looked through the list and choose Clover Thimsons as it was closer to her real name. She was asked whether she had family and they got to work on a back story for her and her family.

After that she went to the office that hired people to work in Stark Industries. It was also filed with Agents. She was interviewed briefly before being assigned to a department and within minutes she had a job in SI PR department is LA. She was said that she will be sent there in few days. She understood with all they were doing to secure the Agents, waiting a few days were nothing.

Clar-Clover went towards where Agents that had finished getting everything done were waiting. She saw few of the Agents she knew and went towards them.

“Hey” She said softly and sat down next to them.

“Hey, got a new name? I’m Jamie now” Jamie asked her as he shifted to make more space for her.

“Yeah Clover. Does anyone know what’s going on?”

“I know, got to talk to a SI guy.” Bret said as he came closer.

“Names Brian by the way.” He said as he sat on the floor near them.

“New name?” Clover asked and Brian nodded his head.

“So what’s going on then.”Jamie asked and many of the SHIELD agents around them leaned forward. Brain sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“SHIELD is no more.” He said getting several gasps and outrageous ‘what?’ s.

“Yeah apparently there was some top secret thing going on inside SHIELD and it was found that HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD. Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff worked to out HYDRA. Helicarriers were taken down by Captain. Literary down. They crashed to the ground. Then Agent Romanoff dumped the whole SHIELD data base into the internet. Tony Stark somehow found out about this and had hacked our communication lines to send us messages to leave our spots as spies or whatever mission we were on. He’s having all the SI offices and employees working on making sure we are safe while he’s working on encoding the data and removing them from the internet. His AI is piloting the suits and is getting Agents to SI buildings.” He said and everyone was silent after that. SHIELD was HYDRA. Tony Stark, who was supposed to be a man who cared about no one was working alone with his employees while one of their own dragged all of the good agents down with HYDRA. Tony Stark was making sure they were safe. They all silently thanked the man and knew that they were forever in debt to him. And they each vowed to never betray this man who’s doing everything and was going out of his way to make them secure.

They all watched as SI people run around doing everything. Ex-agents were surprised by the efficient way these people worked. They moved around each other seamlessly and it was clear they trusted their boss enough to do these things that was probably not in their job description without questions. They even saw Doctors go about arranging everything. It was like they were used to it. And they probably were, with their boss being Tony Stark.

**ooOOoo**

It took them five days to complete everything. And during that time Tony didn’t even get a blink of sleep. Two days after the data dump everything started to calm down. Tony and JARVIS had successfully encrypted all the data and now they were in secure Stark servers. All the agents were given new identities with their old ones being destroyed only leaving a ghosts of memories lingering in people minds and no actual proof to prove that someone from that name existed.

On the third day Tony had sent Stark jets to bring the ex-agents in other countries back to US. Families were reunited and they all got comfortable in their new identities. Every single agents were relieved to see their families and colleagues safe. One thing that kept going around was the way Tony Stark saved them all. Even people who had not trusted Tony to be a SHIELD consultant much less a Avenger were changing their opinion on him. No one said a word against Tony. And the ones who did got chewed out by SI staff or ex-agents. It was a surprising change to see agents who had nothing to say any good about Tony Stark suddenly praised him and defended him. But one thing was sure. Tony had gain some people who would never betray him and stay loyal to him for life without even knowing it.

Forth day saw ex-agents, now SI employees making their way towards various SI buildings all the over the States to start on their new life. Many had been employed in Stark Tower since offices in their were short on staff. All the new SI employees had been warmly welcomed to Stark Industries. Both by the staff and Tony. He made sure to personally type a email welcoming them all and sent it them. Since Pepper had left him and SI, he was the CEO again. So that meant he had work to do.

Fifth day, fifth day Tony went to see the new employees in Stark tower to make sure they were settling in nicely. Tony was surprised by the amount of people that came to him and thanked him. Male population shook his hand with a grateful looks while he got a few hugs and tears from female population. One thing that shocked all was to see Maria Hill among the people who thanked him.

And that day ex-agents got to see why SI staff was so loyal to Tony. The way he interacted with his workers was not the way someone would expect a CEO and the owner of a company to do. He was friendly and he knew each and every ones names. Heck he even knew the names of their family members too. He asked about how someone’s mother was doing and how another employee's son was coping with college. It was enlightening to say the least.

Fifth day also saw to Fury- who was apparently not dead- sending people to get the ex-agents back to work, but they were turned down. They had tried to use force only have few of the highly trained ex-agents who now worked as Stark Tower security to drag them out. After that, their message became clear and they left the ex-agents alone. More than half was surprised when Maria had declined to join Fury to continue their work.

Even though everything was calming down, SI Legal department was still brimming with paperwork after months. Even though it was decreasing with the help of JARVIS. Now that SHIELD gone, Avengers were a wild card. So Tony did the thing he had done the first time around and bought the Avengers TM and had his personal lawyers making a set of Accords so when-if- UN decided to bring their own out to play he would be ready. Having a photographic memory helped as he remembered everything that was in the Sokovia Accords. So that made it easy for his lawyers to amend them. They were the best in the law industry and he was sure they would not disappoint him. They also like working with Tony since he let them do their job and gave them resources to do their job- be it legal resources or illegal.

He also had JARVIS compiling dirt on General Ross, and as soon as he had enough to send him to jail, he would use them. Implanting a bug in government servers were easy. No one even noticed it. But it gave him all the information he needed. And it made it easier for him to keep track of the progress of Accords too. He was sure he could convince the UN to agree to use his Accords. And it would be easier to convince Superheroes like Defenders, X-Men, Fantastic Four and any other that’s going to pop up to sign. Only hitch in the plan? Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries Helping Tony become a Overlord. But eh, if it's Tony, who cares? Everyone loves him anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy and leave a comment. I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Peace!!


	3. UN

As he had predicted, talk about Accords started to make a bigger appearance after a few months since Avengers only had Stark Industries sponsoring them. So the moment Tony heard about Accords making a bigger appearance, and that General Ross was being involved, he sent the evidence he had compiled on his illegal arms deals and experimentations to UN. It went just the way Tony wanted and in two days time Ross was stripped off his titles and was sent to prison with a five lifetimes sentence.

Tony was getting ready to pull some strings to get into the proceedings of Accords from inside when he got a email. From UN. Asking his advise on the matter of Accords since Ross had been technically their advisor. So imagine Tony’s surprise when he not only got that email, but a call from the President of the UN Accords council. He had of coursed agreed to assist them. After that call he called his lawyers to let them know of the new situation and they all suited up to fly to Geneva. Where Accords council had agreed to meet until a permanent location could be agreed upon.

On the day Accords council gathered Tony met his lawyers at the hotel they were staying. They finalized the plan they had made, well Tony had made it and lawyers made sure it worked and was legit. After that they departed the hotel and when they arrived at the conference hall, all the UN members were already there.

“Dr. Stark! It is really a pleasure to meet you and I have to thank you for coming here on our request.” President of the council Dr. Laurent, a French man who was a renowned Neurologist welcomed Tony as he entered the room with his lawyers in tow.

“Your Excellency, it’s an honor to be here. And it was not a problem.” Tony said and gave his mega watt smile which seemed to please the council members.

“Please Dr. Stark, we can put the formalities behind us. As we are the ones who need your advice.” Chinese representative, Xiawu Yin said with a smile. Tony nodded and took the seat that was in front of the room. It was placed strategically so he can see all the council members and everyone else can see him too. 

“Of course. Dr. Yin. Now if I may ask, what is it that you needed my expertise.”

“You may Dr. Stark. To begin with, now that SHIELD is gone, Avengers have been becoming a too much of a wild card. Last month Rugo had received the notice that Captain Rogers entered their air space in a quinjet with former Agent Romanoff and U.S VA Sam Wilson.” Dr. Laurent said and Tony’s eye brow rose up to meet his hair line hearing that.

“They did, didn’t they?” Tony asked rhetorically and frowned.

“I’m sorry I had no idea that they were going on missions. I was not informed of this.”

“Yes, we believe you Dr. Stark and we trust you to let us know before you enter out air space and even if you don’t we trust you to do that because of some kind of a fair reason. But the others? Not so much.” Mr. Rugo, Russian representative said and others nodded along. Tony had to stop himself from showing his surprise at that. UN _trusted_ Him. Him. Tony Stark. Most importantly it was the Russian guy that said that. Wow! How much had changed from the original time? But it doesn’t matter, because the council was right where he wanted.

“Well if you trust me, then I hope I can trust you as well?” Tony asked and let his magic discreetly flow around making sure no one lied.

“I assure you, Dr. Stark, you can.” Dr. Yin said and others nodded and Tony relaxed as no deception was caught.

“Then, I know that you guys want a set of rules for Avengers and I’ve been ready for this. But there is another reason for me to make sure all the superheroes around will be on our side.

Because two years ago when Chitaury attacked and I took that nuke through that worm whole? I saw something bigger. It was not attacking. No, it was watching. It was waiting. I’m sure that that attack back in 2012? It was just the opening act~” Tony paused here to look at the council. They were listening him like they were in a trance and he realized that his magic was keeping them attentive to his words.

“~And what or whoever that was watching, will come again. We made them think that we are ready. The moment Avengers assembled to fight Loki, we sent the message out there that we are ready. Everyone out there thought that our Earth was irrelevant, but with that fight, we showed them that we could be a threat. But in reality? We are not. We just won because that worm hole was small and it was concentrated to New York. But when they figure out to make a bigger portal? When they open them all over the world? Six people will not be enough.

There is so much outside there. Thor and Loki proved that. And we have to be ready when they finally come looking for us. I don’t know what you will suggest we do, but I will promise you _I_ will be ready, My lawyers, even though they are just humans without any powers will be ready and all of my employees at SI will be ready. ” Tony who had stood up at that moment slammed his fist on the table that snapped everyone out of their trance.

Whole Accords council stared at the man who radiated power in wonder. His words had hit them home. They suddenly realized that they were just a small irrelevant planet in a galaxy that had millions of worlds. And Tony’s words made so much sense. He had been the man who had flown a nuke through that portal. He had been the man who had seen what was outside.

Tony’s lawyers were impressed. They had seen their boss working the crowd and captivating the audience by his mere words, but this? This was a clear power play. He showed who had the most power. And that sentence about them being ready with him to deal with anything that came their way? It sure moved the cold hearts of lawyers.

Suddenly a slow clapping started and soon it escalated. At the end everyone was clapping and Tony just stood there stunned as everyone applauded. As the claps died away Dr. Laurent stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.

“Dr. Stark? I want to be ready.”

Tony smirked and had his lawyers pass the document they had been working on for the past eight months. Each and every Accords council member got one and they started to read through. UN was impressed by the Accords they had presented. Not a single person could point out a weakness in them. After everyone had read it, Dr. Yin leaned forward.

“So we will have to appoint a panel to oversee the Avengers, don’t we?”

“Why not a whole organization?” Tony smirked as he sat down again.

“Organization? Like SHIELD?” Mr. Rugo asked looking uncertain. Which was fair, since the it had been filled HYDRA.

“Yes, but under UN. It would be a organization funded by the United Nations. It will be a organization that not only oversee the Avengers, but a organization that keeps an eye on extraterrestrial threats to the Earth.” Tony said and he can see Mr. Rugo’s mind working.

“Everybody who agree to that say Aye.”

“Aye” Nearly every one of the council members agreed. Tony was stunned speechless for few seconds which was enough for the UN to smirk seeing The Tony Stark speechless. He had not expected it to be accepted much less in the first meeting so he did the only thing he could do and thanked the UN. They were a little disheartened when he declined the offer to be the leader of the Avengers saying he had enough responsibilities. They conceded when he said that he would be available to answer to Assemble calls and asked for permission to work independently without having to get permission from the UN. Of course UN granted permission because, he was Tony Stark. Someone that had power all over the world and no one wanted to have him as a enemy. Even Russia. And they were a country that hated anything American.

Then Tony proceed to explain how the organization would work.

“Organization will be divided into different divisions for different tasks. I’m sure Stark Industries employees that have experience in these fields will be happy to be agents for this organization. And as this is not a spy organization like SHIELD was, we will not have to hide it from the public. I think public will be more inclined to accept a organization that is under UN and in the open rather than a one that hides in the shadows.

There will be a division that monitor any suspicious activity of any organization that threaten the safety of people, villain activity and such. If there is a villain or anything that threaten the safety of civilians that doesn’t involve any political situations between two or more countries, that need to be taken down they will be sending a assemble message to the Avengers as well as to the UN representative of the country informing about the threat and asking for permission to enter the country.

If the representative is unavailable, it will be redirected to a appointed person by the said representative, who will then give the green light or the red light. Representatives have five minutes each to response and if the team is not given any kind of affirmation that they can enter the country, the field leader of the team can decide to proceed with the mission or not.

If they do they will have to justify the reason why. Same if the team was not given permission but still choose to proceed. And they should have a valid reason like the situation that can potentially endanger the safety of the planet in the long run.

Then there also will be another team with combat trained agents for civilian evacuation and a medical team for any civilian that need medical attention.” Tony explained and the UN was impressed. Now they understood how this man made a multi-million dollar company into a multi-billion one.

“That is very well thought Dr. Stark I believe there’s no doubt about the way the organization work.” Dr. Yin said and looked around to see everyone shaking their head in a negative.

“Thank you Dr. Yin. But I did not make any plans for damage that can cause by the opposing force or the damage that can be caused by Avengers during the fight. Avengers can reduce the property damage but it is not possible to have zero percent damage during a fight.” Tony said as it was true. No one can fight super villains without any property damage. Ignoring collateral damage was not the answer though, Like Steve had done. They had to take the responsibility to that.

UN members talked about themselves about it and everyone had to agree that it was fair that damage can occur during a fight.

“We understand what you mean Dr. Stark. I think the damage control can be done by United Nation funding. We all agreed to have the organization under UN. So all the countries will be funding it. There will be a limit and if the cost of damage is more than that, the amount should be divided equally among the team. ” Sokovian representative said and others agreed as it was reasonable. It was fair and it wouldn’t be fair if they have the team bear all the cost or have Tony pay as he had been doing for the other team.

And after that, Tony himself signed the accords in front of the UN as the first accord signee. UN clapped as their first official Accords meeting came to a successful ending. Everyone shook hands as they congratulated each other on the success and Tony manage to leave early from the after party or get together they had planned. 

After that Tony left the building satisfied with the things had gone. At this rate everything would be over and settled by the new year. He sent his two lawyers back to the hotel and teleported back to the Tower as he had to get ready for the mighty task of tackling his teammates. Specially Rogers.


End file.
